


Fair-Weather Friend

by inflame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, clown!Kunimi, dense!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inflame/pseuds/inflame
Summary: Their eyes fall on each other, searching for emotions, pain, pleasure, the antithesis of love.Tell me something, these seemed to say.Anything.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Fair-Weather Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I never knew I'd debut with kunikage, but here we are. Life's full of surprises. Similar to our dear Tobio and Akira.
> 
> Enjoy!

**** "They say nothing lasts forever,  
but they're just scared it will last longer than they can love it."  
_-Ocean Vuong, On Earth We're Briefly Gorgeous_

\----

“Wrap your arms around me and call me yours.” He grins as he puts his knee on the bed, inching closer towards the man.

“But you're not, Akira.” He refuses to meet his eyes.

“We’re close enough to pretend, that’s why I’m here, right?.” His face is now too close to disregard.

 _No._ “No.” He turns his head away.

“No?” He echoes. “Then tell me why I’m here, Tobio.” Akira orders as he puts his hand on top of Tobio’s, their lips touching, but it’s barely a kiss. 

_I need you._ “I don’t need to. You’ll leave in the morning, regardless.” He fails, disarmed yet again by delicate eyes and touch. 

“Tobio, I’m not going anywhere. I’m here. Look at me.”

Tobio looks. Akira leans in.

\----

Like a renaissance painting fashioned by the gods themselves, their flesh and bones strewn about against the tainted sheets. Their clothes left on the floor, constellations of destruction, birth, and fulfilled vows. Breaths running short, chests heaving, trying to catch up to the rhythm. Oneness takes effort, and effort they will do. Their physiques spelled perfection, as they make up for each other’s flaws and limitations. Akira’s fingers linger on Tobio’s forearm, his fingertips tracing the past, the present and the what-ifs, dragging, making soothing lines, calming the beast that ravaged on and on, and on. Their eyes fall on each other, searching for emotions, pain, pleasure, the antithesis of love. _Tell me something_ , these seemed to say. _Anything._

The dark and piercing blue eyes attempt to hypnotize the illimitable dark brown, a battle of dominance as the latter, although weaker, does not fail to entice. Yet again, a draw, as Tobio closes his, parts his lips in a tired smile. _Stop giving up easily,_ Akira meant to say. The bustling streets of Sendai had come to a full stop two hours ago and, just like a reflex, they start to count down the time left. Tobio is no longer smiling. Kunimi attempts to comfort him with eyes that spell devotion, that rival the tranquility brought about by prayer. Tobio reaches out to him, grips onto Akira’s palm pulling it closer, and closer until it meets his fingers and they fit themselves in the spaces laid out for them, like Akira was meant to have them. And he did. He had them all to himself. They never let go, as they drift off to somewhere far, away from their reality without their rendezvous, without having any loneliness to alleviate.

They lay until the sun begins to seep out of the blinds and into their lives. Akira gazes at the man beside him, and it dawns him that he was there, wrapped in too much Kageyama and too little Tobio. Too much desperation for company, too little vulnerability. Too much passion, too little longing. Akira recognizes this all far too well. _I wish you’d break down your walls and let me help you, in ways I can._ He moves closer and, like a reflex, Tobio cages him within even more. He pulls him closer, _my heart is yours to have, my heart is yours to keep_. He lets his guard down, feeling protected. _Even just for a little bit._

Tobio knows that Akira is there, that Akira exists beside him, a beautiful disaster. Until it rains, that is. Until the rain becomes a storm brewing in the horizon and he needs to take the next exit. He’ll leave, possessions and all, since memories are anything but weightless for him. In the morning, while Tobio’s fast asleep, he’ll pick up his garments, his keys, his pants, his closed off heart. Leave a note, a kiss, a nudge. _I’ll see you soon. Have a safe flight._ Akira steps out, disheveled hair walking in jeans and a hoodie, and reality hits. He puts his hands in his pockets, finds it, feels it as he looks up at the sky, and walks away. Like what he, they, would have done time and time again. Nothing new, nothing different. Same old routine. Still, Akira wished for it to be.

Tobio will wake up to another lingering scent Akira had left, a perfect balance between caramel and oranges, intoxicating the flat. He sits at the foot of the bed, holding his head in place in the fear that it may spin out of control. Tobio remembers nothing and everything all at once. And yet, he makes breakfast for one. He prepares a bath. He dresses up. He looks at the empty bed where there were once two entangled bodies, contorting. He grabs the sheets and throws it in the hamper. He doesn’t do anything else but pack his bags once more, and leave this town once more. He steps out, fresh out from the shower in joggers and a plain white tee, and reality hits. He turns and locks his apartment and holds onto the luggage that will serve as his home for another six months. He looks up as he walks away, like a routine. Everything is a routine. And yet, he ponders. Does he come home to Akira? Perhaps. Does Akira think the same? He sighs and holds onto that metal contraption that falls from the chain around his neck, places it near his lips before hiding it in his shirt.

\----

Kageyama remains pensive, while Kunimi has already made a decision.

“Seriously, when you said contract, I didn’t imagine you’d have these,” Kageyama sits beside Kunimi on his couch, with two identical round bands laid on the coffee table. 

“These are just proof of our agreement.” He answers, and pushes one to Kageyama. 

“But rings?”

“Look, I just thought it’s a neat idea, like a protest or, or desecration of the-” He stops but refuses to meet Kageyama’s questioning eyes. “The idea of perfect halves and happily ever after.” _It couldn’t possibly hurt more than this_ , he thinks.

It looks plain, cheap even. Everything that it’s supposed to be, it’s not.

“Just for these occasions?” Kageyama asks.

"Just for these occasions."

Kageyama’s stare lingers on Kunimi. Kunimi sighs.

“It’s just so we have boundaries. Wear it, and I’ll know we’re on the same page,” Kunimi puts it in his pocket and returns Kageyama’s gaze. “Tobio.”

Kageyama shivers, head throbbing. It is what they asked for, so why does he remain hesitant? Kunimi looks over beside him, waiting for his response. He unhooks the long, small, plain silver snake chain around his neck and places the silver band there. The ring swings and falls right at his center.

“Alright, Akira.”

_It’s just for the time being, anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> I am humbly asking for repentance from these two, in the form of a sequel? Who knows.
> 
> I also listened to [this](https://open.spotify.com/track/5hmjpbBTy8TxV9wDKifSub?si=viUbyJoFSBmeMZoDBiLrKA) and [this](https://open.spotify.com/track/2ZTYlnhhV1UAReg7wIGolx?si=bWvaehLpSzuXkeCP6Q2UNQ) while making this, if you're curious.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/inflamist)


End file.
